Lend a Helping Hand
by ZeldaStrife
Summary: COMPLETE! PrePhantom Menace, nonslash. ObiWan saves a fellow Padawan from a terrible fate and thus begins a whole new world of friendship between the Learners and their Masters.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I figured it's been a while since I posted anything on and I know that I swore I wouldn't and yet here I am::sigh: Oh, well. This is actually a new genre for me: _Star Wars_! Saw _Revenge of the Sith_ and I was like, 'Dude, MUST write fanfiction!' Anyway, this is the beginning of a series that I plan to write. So, here's to good luck with that!

Enjoy!

_**Lend a Helping Hand**_

**By: **Lady Alatariel

**Rating: **PG-13 for violence and a suggestive reference. But nothing is handled badly or anything like that. It's more just suggested—nothing ever happens. Some might not even consider it that bad. :shrug: Let me just say that now and get it out. I dunno… I just don't want to get any flames for it.

**Feedback:** Yes, please! All reviews are most welcome, except for flames. All flames will be used to toast marshmallows, roast orcs and burn evil Sith Lords because both orcs and Sith Lords are stupid. :D

**Disclaimer:** Well, this is a new one for me; I usually do Zelda or Lord of the Rings fics… Anyway, all recognizable characters (Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon) belong to George Lucas and all those happy (not to mention wealthy) people at LucasFilms.

**Additional Disclaimer:** I do have two OC's: Xanthe Hilnarus and Cassandra Redburn. If you feel the need to use them (don't see why you would, though…), I would greatly appreciate if you asked first. Thank you. Oh, and here's a small pronunciation guide to one of my character's names:

Xanthe Hilnarus: ZAHN-thee hil-NAR-us; it's Greek (her first name) and means :looks at paper with meaning: … :raises eyebrows in question: "blonde, yellow"… Okay, whatever. There you go. Cassandra means "prophetess." That's cool.

**Series:** No, not yet…

**Summary:** Pre-_Phantom Menace, _non-slash. Obi-Wan saves a fellow Padawan from a terrible fate and thus begins a whole new world of friendship between the Learners and their Masters.

**Additional Notes & Comments:** Well, I suppose I should start off by saying that this is my first-ever _Star Wars_ fic. I've been a fan of the series (and Ewan McGregor!) for quite a while and so I thought, 'Hey, I'll try my hand at fanfiction!' So, if there are any errors please just ignore them and take it with a grain of salt. This was written for fun.

And, just so everyone knows, this story serves two purposes: to introduce my two OC's and to get them to meet Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Therefore, it is rather short, sweet and to the point. Simple as that, right?

Okay, well I suppose that's it. May the Force be with us…

**-Lend a Helping Hand-**

**By: Lady Alatariel**

PART ONE

The city of Coruscant was a very busy place this time of day, it seemed. Although, having hardly any reason or time to come to the actual city part, the two companions had nothing really with which to compare it.

It was late afternoon and Jedi Master Xanthe Hilnarus and her Padawan, Cassandra Redburn, had just returned yesterday from a most dangerous mission on the far away planet of Mustafar. It had been stiflingly hot the entire time they had been on the volcanic planet and they had been very eager to get their job over with. Fortunately, they did indeed get the job done early and were granted a reprieve from the Council before they were to be assigned anything else.

"This sure beats that sweltering heat, doesn't it, Master?" Cassandra asked her mentor. A girl of sixteen, she had been Xanthe's apprentice for four years. She was very gifted in the ways of the Force, but still, much to her chagrin and as her Master often reminded her, had much to learn. Her short light red hair—almost a strawberry blonde—complimented her very pale blue eyes and her apprentice braid hung over her right shoulder. At her hip, affixed to her belt, was a lightsaber, a most elegant weapon. Hers was a color rarely chosen by Jedi Knights, for it took great skill and time to achieve it: yellow.

Xanthe smiled at her apprentice. "_Anything_ beats that heat!" she laughed. A woman of twenty-nine standard years, she was a Jedi Knight who had only four years ago achieved that status. Her eyes were blue and her hair was black with subtle purple highlights; it was pulled back into a braided half ponytail and reached just below her shoulder blades. Her lightsaber was, like her Padawan's, a rare color, for only one other Master had it: purple. The reason hers was purple was due to the fact that Mace Windu had been her Teacher and had taught her the special trick in order to make the blade be that amethyst hue.

"How long do you think the Council will give us a break?" Cassandra asked.

"I honestly could not say, Padawan," she replied as they continued walking down the street. "I can tell you right now, though, that it ought to be decent because we returned to Coruscant so early."

"That's good," the student smiled, "because I really have no desire to go anywhere for some time!"

Xanthe looked down at the girl. "You know we must do as the Council orders us."

"I know, Master, but it feels good to be on leave."

Xanthe smiled and nodded. "Yes, indeed, Padawan. Yes, indeed."

It was approaching nighttime now and Xanthe decided that she and her apprentice might want to start heading back to the Temple so they could check in with the goings-on.

"Master, may I just walk down here for a moment?" asked Cassandra.

Xanthe turned around to see her Padawan pointing towards a nearby shop. Even though Jedi were forbidden such possessions as jewelry and other flashy things, they were perfectly within their rights to admire them from afar. Such was the case with Cassandra.

"Well," her Master looked at the digital clock on a tall skyscraper and then back at her Padawan, "I would like you back at the Temple no later than, say, eight 'o clock, all right?"

Cassandra glanced up at the clock as well. Right now, it was seven. An hour. That wasn't so bad, she thought. "Yes, Master." And with that they parted ways, Xanthe heading towards the Temple and Cassandra off down the road.

As she walked away, Master Xanthe cracked a tiny smile. Her Padawan was growing up fast. She was already sixteen, almost an adult, and therefore wanted some freedom to be on her own. She was extremely gifted in the Jedi arts; she could take care of herself. So… why did the Master feel a small twinge of distress in the Force? Perhaps it was nothing… and maybe it _was_ something.

Well, it was only an hour. What could possibly happen in the span of an hour to a Jedi?

Cassandra looked up at the clock as she stepped out of the store, empty-handed. Oh, no. It was ten past eight. She cringed and ran a hand through her hair; Master Xanthe would _definitely_ give her a stern talking-to when she got back to the Jedi Temple.

_Nice,_ she thought as she broke into a run,_ the first time she lets you off on your own, you blow it. Smooth, real smooth._

She passed alleyway after alleyway, but hardly any of them were filled with people and they all looked very dark and ominous. Dread filled her heart and she tried quickly to dispel it. She was a Jedi! Jedi are not afraid… She was a little disappointed at herself for letting the time get out of her hands, but she could deal with that later. Or, at least her _Master_ would…

Suddenly, she stopped. The Force was stirring all around her, telling her something… What was it telling her…? What—then she heard it, clear as day: _RUN!_

She made haste to obey, but was stopped by a man who appeared with such suddenness that Cassandra actually recoiled and stepped back… right into the arms of another. This one laid his hands on her shoulders, trying to hold her still, and she went ballistic, flailing her arms and trying her hardest to get away. She was about to reach for her lightsaber—her hand brushed the hilt—when the man holding her clamped a hand over her mouth and jabbed a needle in the side of her neck.

"Hurry up, Dryx! She's a freakin' Jedi!" the man who startled her first whispered as he, too, advanced.

The syringe was filled with extremely potent narcotics, and just before she was about to activate her lightsaber, it fell from her limp hand as Cassandra slumped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Okie-day, here's Part Two and since I am posting this immediately after posting Part One, no reviews, but thank you in advance for those who did! And this is a little longer, too…

Enjoy!

PART TWO

Xanthe paced and paced… and paced some more. It was ten till nine and her Padawan still hadn't returned. She hadn't started worrying until around eight-thirty or so and now that it was nearly nine 'o clock she was sorely tempted to tell the Council. Ten minutes. She would give Cassandra ten more minutes until she went to the Council.

Those ten minutes passed uneventfully and the Master made her way to the Council chambers. She walked quickly and briskly, hardly stopping to talk to anyone; all she could think about was Cassandra. She had tried countless times to contact her via their bond but no such luck. That was what had her worried: the fact that she could not reach her apprentice, even through the Force.

Xanthe was so preoccupied that she did not notice her fellow Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn until she literally ran into him. She looked up and said softly, but respectfully, "I'm sorry, Master Jinn…" and, after stooping to pick up the data pad that she had caused him to drop, she kept right on walking.

Qui-Gon eyed her as she handed him the pad. "Is everything all right, Master Xanthe?" He knew who she was—her skills were quite famous—but he had never had the chance or the opportunity to work with her before. All the times he had seen her around the Temple with her Padawan, she seemed very friendly, but this evening such was not the case. And where _was_ her apprentice?

Xanthe stopped and ran a hand down her face, losing the battle of letting her worry show. "I have no idea where Cassandra is… We went out into the city today, to relax, and I let her go off on her own for a little while, telling her to be back in the Temple at eight o' clock and now it's—it's three after nine!"

"Where was the last place you saw her?" he asked calmly, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I can't be sure, but it was in the shopping area within a mile of the Temple," she said as calmly as she could. "I tried to reach her through the Force, but I couldn't get a response." This was the first time she had ever really lost her Padawan and certainly the first time she could not contact her. "Wait a minute," she looked around. "Where is Padawan Kenobi?"

"He's also out in Coruscant, picking up something for me. He just left about fifteen minutes ago," Qui-Gon replied. "I'll contact him and tell him of your situation. Maybe he can find her. In the mean time, go tell the Council of Cassandra's disappearance."

Being only a Knight in the vicinity of a Master, she had to acquiesce, even though both she and Qui-Gon knew it was only a friendly suggestion and an offer. "Thank you, Master Qui-Gon. That is a good idea." She sighed. "Please give your Padawan my thanks as well for keeping an eye out for Cassandra."

"I will pass along your sentiments, Xanthe," he smiled warmly and ushered her gently in the direction of the lift to take her to the Council room. After she was boarded, Qui-Gon took out his comlink and contacted Obi-Wan.

The boy answered immediately. _Yes, Master?_

"Obi-Wan, we have a slight problem. Master Xanthe's Padawan is missing."

He hesitated a few seconds, trying to place a name. _Cassandra?_

"Yes, that's her. Xanthe said that the last time she saw her, they were in the shopping district of the city about a mile from the Temple," Qui-Gon relayed the information the Knight had given him. "Since you're over in that area, keep a lookout for her. She could just be lost or something akin to that, but then again, maybe not; I doubt that she is lost… You know what she looks like, don't you, Obi-Wan?"

The thoughtfulness was etched into his reply, _I believe so, Master. Short, light red hair, blue eyes… around my age?_

"Yes, that's her. Just keep an eye open for her. Try not to stay out too late and check back in periodically. And… Obi-Wan?"

_Yes, Master?_

"Be careful. I sense trouble in the Force."

_I feel it also, Master. Obi-Wan out._ And the apprentice closed his end of the transmitter.

Well this was good. Obi-Wan would look for her although there was no guarantee that he would locate her. But his apprentice was smart. He would let the Force guide him. The boy had yet to let him down.

Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his short hair for what seemed like the thousandth time. True to his word, he had looked around for his fellow apprentice but nothing showed up. He felt a little guilty with himself; not only was his own Master counting on him, as well as Master Xanthe, but Cassandra was too. He was certain now that the girl was not merely lost; something must have happened to her. That was the only possible explanation for her mysterious disappearance and becoming-apparent abduction.

Figuring there was hardly any more he could do, Obi-Wan started heading back to the Temple, pulling out his comlink to contact Qui-Gon.

The Master responded quickly. _Yes, Obi-Wan?_

The boy sighed. "I searched throughout all the alleyways and streets and asked the vendors questions but nothing has turned up."

_Well, you tried your best, Obi-Wan. We could ask for no more than that._

"I know, Master, but…" he stopped and sighed once again, defeat rippling through his voice.

Qui-Gon understood. _You feel guilty and slightly responsible. Don't, Obi-Wan. This isn't your fault. We only offered to help. The Council will look into it more deeply tomorrow morning._

"I realize that, Master, but I wish I could do more," he said, exasperated, as he turned down a street leading to the Temple. "I just hope—" He stopped, dead in his tracks. That alleyway next to him… on his left… Something drew him there…

_Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, are you there? Answer me!_ Qui-Gon's worried and panicked voice brought the apprentice back to reality.

"Yes, Master, I'm here," he said distractedly into the small device. "I'm on my way back to the Temple, but first I want to check something out. If it is nothing, then I'll be back in a few minutes."

_All right, Padawan. And I feel you may have something for I feel it also, through you._ It was true; his and Obi-Wan's bond was strong and had been since they had become Master and Padawan. They could feel each other through almost anything. _Be cautious, Obi-Wan, and may the Force be with you. Qui-Gon out. _And at the other end, it was silent.

Obi-Wan pocketed his comlink and stared down the lonely, deserted street. It was strange; he felt like something bad had happened here and it was somehow… connected with the missing Cassandra. Like before, the Force was beckoning him to walk down the alleyway. He often listened to the Force—he _was_ Jedi—and so he heeded its call. Slowly and cautiously, he paced down the street, the sound of his boots reverberating off the stonewalls just feet apart and his hand ever near his lightsaber. Through the mist and smoke, he saw a small glimmer of light reflect off something. Walking up to the source and kneeling on the ground, he placed his hand over a familiar-looking object: the hilt of a lightsaber. He picked it up and looked at it. Obi-Wan was on to something here. He just knew it…

Could it be that this was where Cassandra had last been, or at least been recently? Obi-Wan didn't know, but as he stood up, still looking over the lightsaber, he heard a high-pitched scream echo through the night, alerting him to the building on his left.

Wasting not another moment, Obi-Wan belted the picked-up lightsaber and then, taking out his own without activating it, kicked open the door at the bottom of the building and dashed up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh… the last chapter. Only three. I assure you that there will be longer more involved stories with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and my OC's in the future.

Thank you for reading this!

Again, no reviews since I immediately posting this after Part Two, but thanks again if you reviewed!

PART THREE

Cassandra opened her eyes to a bleary world. Upon blinking several times, she forced her eyes to focus and she looked around. She had absolutely no idea where she was and her head felt like lead and it ached fiercely. When she reached up to clutch her aching forehead she found she could not. Looking down at herself, she realized that she was bound quite firmly to a pole with her hands tied behind and around it. More coils of rope around her legs and torso kept her in a standing position.

This was a bad situation… Very bad.

She heard voices through the door on her left and wondered to whom they belonged. Not really desiring to find out, she immediately sought to untie her hands from their bonds, but, frighteningly, she could not access the Force. She tried and tried, but all she felt was a crushing sense of not being complete. The drugs must still be in effect in her body, blocking her access to the Force, though she didn't know it. It did more than frighten her: it petrified her.

Cassandra struggled and twisted her wrists until they ached and nearly started to bleed, but nothing worked.

Apparently, her soft sounds of distress alerted the people in the other room to her awareness for the door slowly opened to reveal three menacing-looking men. All of them were human and were much larger and stronger than she. Cassandra looked up when they entered and decided to see what they had to say. Maybe this was an honest mistake. Surely they wouldn't be foolish enough to kidnap a Jedi apprentice. After all, she was positive her Master was out looking for her, possibly with other Jedi Knights, or had at least told the Jedi Council.

"Well, she's come around," one of them said, shuffling into the room and glaring at her.

"It's about bloody time," the third said just after switching off the HoloNet and joining his partners. "We have uses for you…"

Cassandra bit back her fear, but it was hard. "What is it you want?"

"Oh, we just thought you'd like to join us for dinner or something…" the apparent leader said airily. "And then maybe retire to bed afterwards…"

A wicked grin that made Cassandra's stomach flip-flop sparked across his face. She quickly recovered and said as bravely as she could, "I hope you realize your error. You see, I'm a Jedi Knight in training and by this time even more Jedi will be out looking for me. You will be caught."

The leader walked up to his bound prisoner and brought his face uncomfortably close to hers; she recoiled as much as the pole at her back allowed. "No one has come yet, have they? And we've had you nearly—what, guys—three hours? Seems to me that your little Jedi friends are a little slow this evening. Oh, well. Gives us more time…" He leaned in even closer…

And Cassandra let loose a scream that would have awoken the dead it was so loud and piercing.

The man stepped back and slapped her roughly across the face, snapping her head to one side. "Shut up!"

But Cassandra would not be silent. She screamed again and again. She had to alert someone, anyone, to her peril here and fast.

Then one of the men approached her and covered her mouth with a piece of black cloth, tying it behind her head, gagging her. Still the girl wailed and wailed but nothing more than a low moan could successfully be heard now that she was speech-impaired. Now she was mute and immobile. Unless something miraculous happened, there was very little chance she would come out of this situation alive.

Obi-Wan ran and ran, flying up the stairs. He'd heard the scream a second and third time and then all fell silent and the silence was almost more terrifying than the screams had been. He stopped for two seconds on a landing between floors and let the Force guide him, wash over him, alert him to the matter at hand… And the Force granted him a picture with information in his mind's eye. He knew exactly where to go: the sixth and last floor. To the door at the end of the hallway.

Bolting into a run, Obi-Wan dashed up the last flight and saw at the end of the hallway the door he wanted. He had no idea how he knew that was the one—wait, yes he did.

The Force. His ally was the Force and a powerful ally it was.

Just before kicking the door open, he turned on his lightsaber, the crystal blue blade shining magnificently. Inside were three men and a helplessly bound girl. He'd found Cassandra.

With a strong Force-shove, Obi-Wan pressed all three of them back against the wall. All fell to the floor, dazed, and regarded the appearance of the Jedi with shock as he leveled his blade with their throats. Each looked at the glowing sword with wide and terrified eyes.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" Obi-Wan said lethally. "You should have realized the implications of kidnapping a Jedi." He leaned down close to their faces and whispered, "There are more of us. Lots more." He straightened back up and said, "Now, I suggest you three might want to get comfortable because you're going to be sitting there quite a while."

"What d'you mean, boy?" But without another word, each went hopelessly into a deep, Force-induced sleep, credits to Obi-Wan's abilities. It had been quite easy to render them unconscious, weak-minded and surprised as they were.

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and turned around to face a teary-eyed and frightened to death, yet relieved beyond words, Cassandra, who seemed to visibly relax at his gaze. He walked up to her and reached behind her head, untying the cruel gag over her mouth.

"Thank you for… for saving my life," she said tiredly.

"Don't worry about it," Obi-Wan replied as he stepped behind her and, not wanting to accidentally slice off her hands with his lightsaber, untied the ropes around her legs, torso and wrists. As soon as she was free, Cassandra massaged her skin where the ropes had cut into it.

Obi-Wan walked around to face her. "Are you all right? They didn't… hurt you did they?"

She looked up at him and said hurriedly, "No! Thank the Force, you arrived in time to prevent that."

"That's certainly good news." He reached down and unhooked her lightsaber from his belt. "I believe I have something that belongs to you…"

She gladly and thankfully accepted her weapon, activating it and, to Obi-Wan's astonishment, the blade was yellow! That was a rare color for a lightsaber indeed and took an especially rare type of crystal to make that color. "It's yellow!" he said, halting his movements of pulling out his comlink. "How did you build that? Those crystals are supposed to be the rarest of all."

Cassandra smiled. "Master Xanthe cut in half her own crystal and gave one to me to use. I just tweaked it a little bit to make the blade yellow instead of purple like hers."

"Impressive," he said and then turned back to his comlink, ushering himself and Cassandra out the door and down the stairs.

Qui-Gon's voice came in loud, clear, and anxious on the other end. _Yes, Obi-Wan? Is everything all right?_

Obi-Wan laughed and said, "Everything is fine, Master. Please tell Master Xanthe that I found Padawan Cassandra and she is fine."

Qui-Gon's smile was clearly read when he replied, _Obi-Wan, that's excellent news! I shall tell her immediately! Wonderfully done, my Padawan!_

"Thank you, Master," the apprentice said. "I need to contact the authorities and then I'll be heading back to the Temple."

_Excellent, Obi-Wan. I'm very proud of you. See you in a bit. Qui-Gon out._

Obi-Wan ended the transmission and then pulled out a universal comlink, capable of calling anyone's unit, so long as one had the right digits. Obi-Wan called Lieutenant Jancy at the police department. Explaining the whole situation, Obi-Wan was promised that there would be a squad at the old apartment building in less than five minutes.

After the call was placed and they had exited the building, several moments were spent in silence for the two Padawans before Cassandra finally asked, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I know your name… You know mine, but I'm at a loss as to who you are. I've seen you around the Temple, but it's been a while since I've been there…"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he replied, while still keeping pace and smiling slightly at her.

Her eyes widened. "_You're_ Obi-Wan Kenobi! Master Jinn's Padawan?"

"Yes," he said a little shakily.

"Master Xanthe talks about you two all the time! The two of you go _everywhere!_ To the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim planets! I've heard you are awesome with a lightsaber!"

Obi-Wan blushed a little bit. "Well, I'm not _that_ good…"

She scoffed. "Like Sith you aren't! If what Master Xanthe says about you is true—Oh, Force! _Master Xanthe!_ Boy, am _I_ gonna get the lecture of all lectures about being responsible from her…" she groaned.

Obi-Wan could feel for her on that. How many times had his own Master lectured him? More times than he cared to count. "Cassandra, listen. I doubt she will lecture you—at least not tonight. She'll just be pleased to see you. Perhaps in the morning she will talk to you, but right now, she'll just be happy."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Obi-Wan," she said. "Thank you once again for saving my life. I would have contacted Master Xanthe, but I couldn't. Somehow, I was incapable to access the Force. It was the strangest feeling. It-it terrified me."

The boy closed his eyes and breathed in. Yes, to lose contact with the Force was indeed a frightening experience. He should know; it had happened to him more than once and oft times it had landed both him and Qui-Gon in more trouble than was worth remembering. "Were you drugged?" He eyed her.

"I believe so," she said thoughtfully, rubbing the side of her neck opposite Obi-Wan. "I did wake up with a killer headache…"

Obi-Wan noticed her discomfort and stopped her. Turning her head to the side, he noticed for the first time the red, angry sore on her neck. It looked like a needle had been forced in. "You _were _drugged," he said, releasing her neck. "Right there, someone injected drugs into your system, fogging your senses. That's why you couldn't access the Force. The effects wear off, don't worry, but you should still go the Temple infirmary when we get there, just to be safe."

Cassandra rubbed her neck one last time and said, "Has it ever happened to you?"

"Force, yes!" he nearly laughed out loud. "More than once, too. Now come on, we're nearly there."

When they arrived back at the Temple, true to Obi-Wan's word and wisdom, Master Xanthe was just happy to see her Padawan again. All lectures would be postponed until tomorrow, if they were to even take place.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood to the side, silently watching the reunion with knowing and understanding eyes. How many times had he and Obi-Wan been separated by force or even duty and then extremely joyous to be together again? The times were innumerable.

"It makes me happy, Master, to see them together again," Obi-Wan smiled up at Qui-Gon.

The big Jedi hugged Obi-Wan's shoulders. "It makes me happy, too, Padawan."

Xanthe and Cassandra then turned to the other Jedi in the room. The Master said to them, "Thank you so much for rescuing Cassandra."

Qui-Gon nudged Obi-Wan and the boy stepped forward slightly. "Don't thank me, thank Obi-Wan. He's the one who found your apprentice and rescued her."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Xanthe turned grateful eyes on him.

He bowed to the Master. "It was nothing," he said respectfully.

"Master Qui-Gon," Xanthe said to him as the foursome walked back to their apartments, "mayhap our paths will meet again. I would be deeply honored to work with you and your apprentice."

Qui-Gon smiled and said, "Maybe one day the Force will bring us together. I would also be honored to work with you and your apprentice. I bid you and Cassandra a pleasant night and suppose we shall see each other in the morning." He and Obi-Wan bowed.

"Good night, Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi," Xanthe said as she and Cassandra bowed in turn.

Just before leaving, Cassandra said to Obi-Wan one last time, "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

He smiled and inclined his head once more before following his Master into their quarters. After closing the door behind them, he said thoughtfully to Qui-Gon, "_Do_ you think we might ever get to work together with them, Master?"

Qui-Gon sighed as he took off his outer robe and hung it on the peg just beside the door. "I honestly cannot say, Obi-Wan. Whatever the will of the Force is shall be our course in life."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied, but he did not miss the twinkle in his Master's eyes as he said the statement.

Maybe…

_**The End**_

**Closing Remarks and Statements:**All right, don't everyone get all cheesed off at me for ending it like that or for the incredible shortness of this. I do plan to write more stories featuring my two favorite Jedi and my OC's. It'll just be a while. I'm right in the middle of a monstrous Zelda fic and so… yeah. That'll take up a lot of time and that really is my number one story priority right now. This just bit me right on my ankle and would not go away until I wrote it. So there!

Au revoir!


End file.
